Collected Headcanon Information
by TammyHybrid21
Summary: Just general information that I've picked up and collected for a general overview over most of my stories continuities and how most of them work in the grand scheme of things... Stuff for Pokéumans shall have it's own separate collection. Not required for understanding of my stories but is more of an information dump kind of cheat section for universe notes.
1. Military Information

**Pokémon Military Rankings**

Just a quick note for people, this is quite plainly Headcanon, so it's not actually how the Pokémon world works with their armies, who knows how their military works. This is simply a list of rankings for the Pokémon World's version of the military, at least in my viewpoint, BUT! This is canon across all of my fictional stories taking place in the Pokémon world, so if you're curious then feel free to read through and think about what this might mean in the grand scheme of things. Yes this will also be sorted based on my opinion and include the difference between each "faction" of the army or military including general officers just for the heck of it. Also there will be a mystery Dungeon Version of it as well just because hey that game is awesome but we'll need a quick sheet for ranking.

Now, onto the actual list I guess.

**Human Pokémon Military**

General Officers Of Law:

Officer

Inspector

Sergeant

Lieutenant

Captain

Colonel

Commander

Deputy/Substitute Gym Leader

Gym Leader

General Army:

Private

Private 2

Private First Class

Specialist

Corporal

Sergeant

Rookie Ranger

Ranger

Master Ranger

Specialist Ranger

Second Lieutenant

First Lieutenant

Captain

Major

Lieutenant Colonel

Colonel

Elite 1

Elite 2

Elite 3

Elite 4

Champion

Marines:

Private

Private First Class

Lance Corporal

Corporal

Sergeant

Rookie Ranger

Ranger

Master Ranger

Specialist Ranger

Warrant Officer

Second Lieutenant

First Lieutenant

Captain

Major

Lieutenant Colonel

Colonel

Executive Professor of the Marines

Elite 1

Elite 2

Elite 3

Elite 4

Champion

Air Force:

Rookie Bird Trainer

Bird Trainer

Bird Trainer First Class

Senior Bird Trainer

Airman

Senior Airman

Staff Sergeant

Technical Sergeant

Master Sergeant

Master Sergeant (Arceus)

Senior Master Sergeant

Senior Master Sergeant (Arceus)

Chief Master Sergeant

Chief Master Sergeant (Arceus)

Second Lieutenant

First Lieutenant

Captain

Major

Lieutenant Corporal

Corporal

Elite 1

Elite 2

Elite 3

Elite 4

Champion Air Force Chief Of Staff

Champion of the Air Force

Navy:

Water Tamer Recruit

Water Tamer Apprentice

Water Tamer

Seaman Apprentice

Seaman

Petty Officer 3rd Class

Petter Officer 2nd Class

Petty Officer 1st Class

Chief Petty Officer

Senior Chief Petty Officer

Master Chief Petty Officer

Fleet/Commander Master Chief Petty Officer

Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy

Elite 1

Elite 2

Elite 3

Elite 4

Champion

Ensign

Lieutenant Junior Grade

Lieutenant

Lieutenant Commander

Commander

Captain

Rear Admiral (lower half)

Rear Admiral (upper half)

Vice Admiral

Admiral Chief of Naval Ops/Commandant of the CG

Fleet Admiral

Coast Guard:

Water Tamer

Seaman Apprentice

Fireman Apprentice

Bird Trainer

Airman Apprentice

Seaman

Fireman

Airman

Petty Officer 3rd Class

Petty Officer 2nd Class

Petty Officer 1st Class

Chief Petty Officer

Senior Chief Petty Officer

Master Chief Petty Officer

Command Master Chief Petty Officer

Master Chief Petty Officer of the Coast Guard

Elite 1

Elite 2

Elite 3

Elite 4

Champion

Ensign

Lieutenant Junior Grade

Lieutenant

Lieutenant Commander

Commander

Professor Element Champion

Specialist Commander

Rear Admiral (lower half)

Rear Admiral (upper half)

Vice Admiral

Admiral Chief of Naval Ops/Commandant of the CG

* * *

**Exploration Team Ranking**

Well I did say that I would talk about this, since it's a pretty big thing I would reckon, especially since not many people bother trying to work out the ranks for stories and simply seem to allow their characters to do anything. But since this is pretty much what the military is in Pokémon MD, well I think that having the system outlined may paint an easier picture, especially when it comes to my story.

Normal/Rookie

Bronze/Apprentice

Silver/Apprentice Officer

Gold/Officer

Diamond/Sergeant

Super/Lieutenant

Ultra/Captain

Hyper/Major

Master/Deputy

Master(one star)/Assistant Sheriff

Master(two stars)/Sheriff

Master(three stars)/Admiral

Guildmaster

Other Rankings that don't really fit with the mould:

Secret

Some rankings may differ depending on the series or whatever, but generally this is the ranking system that I would use... it's kind of neat actually... especially since technically the Secret ranking isn't exactly on the list officially since it's almost impossible to achieve and you're not exactly supposed to let people know when you do get it... which kind of sucks... but hey, That's life.


	2. Just Something On Names

**Just Something On Pokémon Names**

Okay, I've already had several different people criticise me for using lower case letters when it comes to referring to a Pokémon as their species name, or even using the word pokémon itself with just lower case letters... the second one I'll admit might be justified... but not really... yeah I think that Pokémon itself needs the capital letter... kind of... I'm still trying to work that one out...

Anyway... what I'm trying to explain here is my justification for it... because in all honesty I actually do have a reason... and it's not as stupid as some might think that it is... or take it as. The simple answer is names!

Yeah, names... and probably a touch of narrative licence... but still names... since a fair amount of people in the anime and some of the comics don't ever nickname the Pokémon that they catch and many people don't bother with nicknames in their stories either... it can get a bit confusing when reading in the narrative and both Pokémon are the same species or something similar and each and every species of Pokémon gets their names capitalised when mentioned... Yeah I'll need an example to show you what I mean!

_Charizard charged forwards towards the other Charizard who dodged via flying up into the air. The other Charizard dived back down and slammed Charizard into the ground before flying back into the sky and circling around. Charizard growled and pushed himself from the ground glaring up at the other Charizard._

Kind of confusing right? Now referring to them in the style that I tend to in my stories:

_Charizard charged forwards towards the other charizard who dodged via flying up into the air. The other charizard dived back down and slammed Charizard into the ground before flying back into the sky and circling around. Charizard growled and pushed himself from the ground glaring up at the other charizard._

Simpler than trying to work out which one the narrative was following in the first little snippet huh? Think of them as animals if that helps... and each one is a different species of animal... you never refer to each and every animal via their species name in a narrative with capitals... it gets a little confusing and distracts from the narrative... with Pokémon it's the same thing... that's why this is what I usually try to do when writing my stories and everything...

Thanks for taking the time to read this and understand my point of view on the subject.

-Tammyhybrid21


End file.
